Continuous Songfic
by tomgirl1313
Summary: Basically its a new song every chapter. I take recommendations for songs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my dudes and duddettes im sitting here at midnight listening to musoc and decided to start that music fanfic thing. Here goes nothing…**

**?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?**

(Max's POV)

Have you ever had one of those moments where you just want to do something crazy, something that will get you angry? Well I'm having one of those moments, the voice keeps telling me what to do and I just feel used… by everyone. And because of the way my mentality works that makes me angry.

_If you feel so empty  
so used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
so ripped off so stepped on  
you're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
you're not the only one  
so get up_

So I'm gonna go and start screaming my head off and beat a tree to the pulp.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

Man what is wrong with me, I'm angry all the time for being SOO used and all I want to do is punch trees and scream my head off.

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Man I need something other than a tree to punch, how about that STUPID pack of Eraser's that are stalking us.

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

I still feel like crap, and empty, and used…

_If you feel so empty  
so used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

I still feel so angry and have WAY too much adrenalin for my own good. Idea lets beat Fang to a pulp.*Evil smirk*

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot _

That felt good, but now all I want to do is go to sleep…

**So… Waddaya think? I couldn't think of a good song and just thought of this one. I will take song request btw.**


	2. It's Time

**I forgot to tell you last chapter's song, Riot by Three Days Grace, even though I'm fairly sure you know the song. So here's another chapter that VampiresExplodeInLight requested, It's time by Imagine Dragons….**

**H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H**

(Iggy's POV)

Well today has been just _SOO_ great, first I tell the girl I lov_ed_, that I loved her then she says that she never liked me at all.

_So this is what you meant  
when you said that you were spent  
and now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

So by now you're wondering who this is, well its Ella, so I'm hoping Max doesn't kill me. I still want to be in the flock.

_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
this city never sleeps at night_

She said that I was too crazy and that she doesn't think I'd ever settle down with her.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am_

*1 month later*

Now, because I'm living with her for a little bit, I see her heart broken because the guy she left me for just left her.

_So this is where you fell  
and I am left to sell  
the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

When Max found out she threatened to take away my *Cough* _assets._ I didn't want to get hurt so I did as much as I could to please her. Some nights I didn't sleep because I was seriously afraid that Max would actually do that.

_I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
this city never sleeps at night_

*another month passes by*

I still haven't changed from what I was but one thing has changed, I have a crush in _Nudge._

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am 2x_

Right now Gaz and I are burning down some abandoned house, and I'm talking to him about my predicament.

_This road never looked so lonely  
this house doesn't burn down slowly  
to ashes, to ashes_

*yet ANOTHER month later*

So todays the day I'm going to ask Nudge out, but I hope she accepts me for who I am cause I'm never gonna change.

_It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
now don't you understand  
I'm never changing who I am 2x_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So how was that? I never heard that song before yesterday. Also I'm thinking of no Fax, I just don't like it, but if you guys really want Fax I'll allow it. Oh, and one last thing, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA. That's my bff who has only a slight idea I do this.**


	3. Your Gonna Go Far Kid

**Hola my follower peoples. I am very proud of myself right now so here is Your Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring**

**-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-**

(Max's POV)

When we, meaning The Flock and I, were younger Jeb used to hum this one song when we were fighting off Eraser's. So one day I asked him what the lyrics were and he said that he'd tell me later that night. So he obviously did, but now it's time for me to tell The Flock what they are because they heard me humming it when I was fighting off Eraser's.

"Alright guys you really want to know the lyrics?" I asked them again.

"YES!" They all answered.

"Alright here it goes." I said before I started to sing using Fangs guitar for the acoustics.

_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet  
Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance And no one even knew, it was really only you  
And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives  
Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights So play it out I'm wide awake, it's a scene about me There's something in your way and now someone is gonna pay And if you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me  
Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance And no one even knew, it was really only you  
And now you'll lead the way Show the light of day Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid Trust, deceived  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives  
Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance And no one even knew, it was really only you So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance It was really only you  
With a thousand lies and a good disguise Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives  
Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies Hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see 'em running for their lives_

I finished. When I finally looked up after looking down at the guitar I was met with the shocked faces of The Flock.

"Wow Max I never knew you could sing." Nudge said.

"Ya Max, you have a really pretty voice." Angel said. I blushed. WHAT? You can't blame me I've never sung in front of anyone before.


	4. Made

**Ok I think I got a good idea for this song, Made by The Wanted, darknite47 requested it. Now, ON WITH THE STORY OR OFF WITH MY HEAD.**

**OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOK OKOKOKOKOK**

(Max's POV)

I heard a twig snap over by the forest that no one, not even Iggy, could detect. You're probably wondering how I could hear something like that, well…

*Flashback*

"Take her; she's the one that can stand the most pain." I heard someone on the other side of the door say. Just then a whitecoat came into the room with a needle.

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." The whitecoat said.

*Flashback Over*

That's all I remember before I blacked out. I woke up with awesome powers and 10x better senses then the flock. But the next week we broke out before I even found out what they were supposed to be doing with me. Even though I would find out 5 years later.

*Another Flashback*

They took me back and replaced me with some clone. They're training me to be a ruthless killer and assassin; thankfully I kept my soul locked away and put my acting skills to the test.

I've been there for a year now I only know because I heard it from a whitecoat. _Well ain't that swell, a year in a year out. _That's right, I'm breaking out today.

**_But those memories will never go away._** I heard the voice say.

_I can always lock them away… I think._ I thought back with thankfully no reply from the voice.

*Flashback over*

They made me kill innocent people and mutants. They even had me kill their enemies. I saw the scared faces on my enemies and if I didn't finish the job quick enough I had to watch them plead for me not to kill them.

Well now I'm at the place I heard the twig snap and I don't see anything.

"Well hello there Maxie." I heard a slightly mechanic voice say.

"Omega." I said as I turned to face him. That's when it all started. The second I turned he punched me in the face, but I felt the air waves coming and quickly ducked backwards, he still chipped my nose though. While bending back I just did back bend and flipped back so fast I kicked his face pretty hard.

"Now Maxie, I didn't think you would fight so freely after Bel-. " He never got to finish her name before I punched him in the face. Bella was my sister/friend, the best one I ever had, but they made me kill her.

_You could hurt with the words,  
You could change my life,  
You could tell me the truth,  
It would cut like a knife but I won't let go  
But I won't let go, but I won't let go_

"Oh, looks like I hit a nerve." Omega said.

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed.

"Well Maxie, I could fix that for you and erase that memory, if you come with me." Omega said. I stopped; if he could do that then I could forget them all. But then I remembered The Flock. I was made to be with them.

_You could fall, hit the wall  
You could lose your way  
You could lose, you could bruise,  
Spend it all in day but I won't let go  
But I won't let go, but I won't let go_

"No." I said simply. He looked at me with poorly covered shock on his face.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because I belong with The Flock." I said to him which made him completely furious. He started coming after me. I could easily deflect his hits but sometimes I slipped up and he would get a good one on me.

_Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you  
and if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you_

Through the whole fight I kept thinking.

**_I was made for The Flock._**

_Cause you know we are made for each other  
can't take that away, made for each other  
like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay Cause you know we are made for each other  
I'm made for you, made for each other  
Like stars and the moon, made for each other  
We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)_

**_I was made for The Flock._**

_They could take, they could hate  
They could break our hearts  
They could try all they want,  
Never tear us apart, we will not let go,  
We will not let go, we will not let go_

**_I was made for The Flock._**

_Cause if I had to save someone, I'd still save you  
and if I had to pray for someone, I'd pray for you_

Through all the hits omega got I kept thinking.

**_I was made for The Flock._**

_Cause you know we are made for each other  
Can't take that away, made for each other  
Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay  
Cause you know we are made for each other  
I'm made for you, made for each other  
Like stars and the moon, made for each other  
We'll see it through_

**_I was made for the Flock._**

_Cause you know we are made, made, made, made  
all of them are fake, fake, fake, fake  
we just gotta break, break, break, break  
you know we are made, made, made, made_

**_I was made for The Flock._**

_Cause you know we are made for each other  
Can't take that away, made for each other  
Like sunshine and day, made for each other, I'm here to stay  
Cause you know we are made for each other  
I'm made for you, made for each other  
Like stars and the moon, made for each other  
We'll see it through (Cause you know we are made)_

One hit later and I had one "I was truly made for The Flock. Now Omega I don't expect to be taken away from where I belong got it." By the end my voice had gotten deadly calm, and all Omega did was nod his head yes and run off deeper into the woods.

_Cause you know we are made..._

**So what do you think? I tried my best with this song and I hope I got it right.**


	5. NOT ANOREXIC

im an ass.

i have miniature excuses the first week but the last couple are that i have really bad strep and my laptop charger decided to be an ass too and broke on me. i have an idea to put in a character or two. i think it would work perfectly. oh and if you ever get a puppy and give it a raw hide stick or something, make sure it doesnt smell like shit, because my new puppy loves them and makes wherever shes sitting with one smell like shit.

sorry it was an authors note but i wanted to make sure you guys knew i was alive

p.s. if you hear about a girl in NY who dies of being friggin anorexic and the mom claims its becaus eshe couldnt eat anything due to a strep throught (does anyone actually know how to spell that?) that'll be me

so far i got friggin horse pills to swallow, and will hopefully update before christmas. Anyho, BYE FOR NOW.


	6. Mean Girls

**I know, I an ass, I suck, I'm probably hated but I had so much to do, I still have strep because I hate medicine and I have friggin horse pills to swallow. They also taste really nasty so when I tried to swallow my last one I had to spit it out and my gag reflexes wouldn't allow me to swallow it.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

(Anastasia's POV)

Off to another horrid day of school. You're probably wondering why it's so bad. Well when you have no friends, are emo, your bullied, and everyone (even the teachers) hate you; It kinda sucks  
*time skip*  
Well its lunch now and I'm going to sit with my 'friends' meaning the people who are outcasts. They may have it a bit bad but only in school.

_Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
Cause the moment you arrive they leave the table_  
*end of lunch*  
"Well well if isn't the little freak." I heard the pop, Dylan, say. But then got a punch for not looking at him when he's talking.  
"You look at me when I talk to you" he said in a scary voice. I didn't care; I have it worse at home.

_Calling me everything but my name  
need I remind you again just call me Rachel_

I made my way to my next class, art, which only consisted of kids throwing paper at me. Then my next class, math, no one did anything because the teacher puts up with no crap and has eyes and ears like a hawk. Finally my last class, ELA, It's the worst. Every one of the pops are in that class.

This time they smuggled razors and pocket knives in and got me good on my back. So on the walk home if I was any other person I would've cried, but I'm not any other person. And when I get inside I get a small beating, thankfully, and head up to my room watching the kids play at the park wishing I had it that good.

_How would you feel if you running home crying  
Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya  
while everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself_

Then I thought of all the other kids like me and wonder _do they pity themselves too_. I thought about it and decided I won't give myself any pity, not anymore.

_I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay_

_What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

*The next day at school*

All of the female pops are wearing the most disgusting color on earth, _pink_. But when they look over at me and see my torn to shreds black skinny jeans, Pierce The Veil t-shirt, black zip up hoodie, and duck taped vans; they laugh. On the outside I'm emotionless, but on the inside, I still don't care. But then I see one of my old friends with those sluts and I let sorrow slip onto my face for a second. She left because it was hard being my friend.

_How would you feel every time you go to school  
Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser  
All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink  
Guess I didn't get the memo  
Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt  
Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger  
Cause it's easier than standing by my side_

But then the sort-oath crossed my mind, _no self-pity._

_I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world_

I still don't understand the importance of being popular in highschool, cause in the real world those pops will probably be flipping burgers at McDonalds. And all of the pops probably don't even know what a real friend is. I kinda feel bad for them.

_Who do you think you are  
Loud mouth, cafeteria star  
Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
So you think that's what you're supposed to do  
One day, it might be you  
When you need a friend, but you no longer cool  
When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
I just hope they forgive you_

I never said I can't give them pity I said no self-pity so I'm all good. And now that I take a step back and look at what their lives are probably like, I feel bad.

_I won't let it get to me no more  
I don't wanna feel this way  
I can't believe I let it go so far  
No no, it's not okay  
What do you know about me?  
Do you wanna know what I think?  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls  
Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world  
Mean girls, mean girls  
I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

And now that I take a step back and look at my life, those pops kinda controlled me. But now I'm free.

_Mean girls, mean girls  
You no longer run my world_

**Holy crap that took me forever, I hope you liked it. Also I'm gonna do a question today.**

**What did you get for Christmas? If you celebrate it.**

**I got a new phone, a surround sound dvd player/stereo system, a giant pack of gay bacon, and a cardboard house that I can color. XD**


	7. Red

**Alright, I'm inspired. Lets get this show on the road**

(Max's POV)

Everyone knows how me and Fang are together and how we love each other. Well thaaat lasted. A week after me and him got together he started being an ass.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

I loved him, I really did; but then he changed and I didn't like it. He only changed into a complete ass when he was with me, so no one knows. But it's depressing cause I just want the real him back and now I feel alone. There was this one night where he took it as far as to hit me. I was too shocked to do anything at the time. But I just couldn't leave him, not even after that. I knew staying with him could be dangerous.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red_

I stayed with him because he was all I wanted, and I loved him. He was really easy to read if you just looked in his eyes. But whenever I saw the look of hate in his eyes, I knew what was coming but I just didn't know how to do it without hurting him or me. I still can't leave him, it's like that moment of hesitation before you rip a Band-Aid off; but I know I won't rip it off.

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

I remember the real Fang/ the old one, and whenever I think of him I get sad and feel like my theoretical sky is clouded like it's about to rain. And no matter how hard I try to remember the old Fang, I can't and I know I never will. But because the old fang clouds my mind, I won't leave the new one no matter how dangerous it gets.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red_

I have dreams of the old Fang sometimes, but it's not the same as having the real him here. I try telling myself that it's not safe and to retaliate and fight back, but I just can't; it seems impossible. Especially when I see the old him flicker across my mind when I think about fighting back, I think of fighting the real Fang and I just can't do that. No matter how dangerous it gets.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
Burning red  
Loving him was red_

Losing the real Fang was so sad and I felt so alone, forgetting him was impossible. But being with him was dangerous.

_ Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red_

I keep thinking about him, the old Fang and the new one, and I know he's dangerous but the good thoughts just keep going around in my mind and I can't leave him.

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah_

His love for me lasted a week and then it was just gone, but I still keep trying to go.

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**How was that? Btw the song was 'Red' by Taylor Swift and 13Swifty recommended it. Oh and if I start going all rhymes and Dr. Suess on you, I'm sorry. After this spelling unit we're doing in ELA I start poetry. Alright night people, or at least night for me cause it is 10:12 pm right now and I'm not used to staying up this late. Also tomorrow I am updating my other story I just need to write it = SIMPLE. Typing = not so simple**


	8. Facebook

I am so so SO happy right now. first off im updating in an hour or sometime within the hour, im getting glasses so i can read for over ten minutes without straining my eyes, my room might be getting repainted and some feeling i lost in therepy i'm getting back. but another thing, im getting a facebook for my account on here, i can show you my life basically (typing that sounded really creepy) i can do a bunch of crap basically.

the only bad things right now are:

-I only have one friend whose not a totally back stabbing bitch or an asshole

-my favorite chair im sitting in right now smells like pee

but anyways for the facebook thing its gonna be Sam Tomgirl.


	9. Skrillex

**Dang I just realized something, I cant do skrillex songs. I actually put some thought into it and the only wa… HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT OF A WAY. Alright mini chapter, then im doing the one I was originally going to do.**

(Iggy's POV)

Well i'm sure most of you have heard of Skrillex and dubstep and all that. Well what would you think if I was Skrillex and Gazzy set up my equipment and was my pyrotechnic?

I hope you wouldn't mind considering I am, the only people that know I do it are Gazzy and i'm telling Nudge today. Im doing that by inviting her to a concert I have today, the only way I get away with leaving for a little bit is by sneaking out at night or setting a time bomb and putting it in the woods.

"Hey Nudge do you want to go to a Skrillex concert. I have two tickets and was wondering if you wanted to go?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Sure Iggy, I'd love to."

"Alright we have to leave in an hour so we can make it there on time."

"Kay, I'll go get ready. Where is it by the way?"

"Central Park."

"YAY, I've always wanted to go there but I've never had a reason. But now I get to go with you so that makes it better. OH, what do you think I should wear, never mind I'll just ask Angel. ZOMG I have to tell Angel I'm going she'll think it's so cool, I'll have to get her something. What do you think I should get her-" She was saying until I cut her off with a kiss. **(que:AWWW)**

"Wear whatever you want and I think you should get Angel a pizza, New York has really good pizza." I said answering all of her questions like a boss.

"Alright well I'll go get ready." She said then gave me a pack on the cheek and left. I smiled and once I heard a door open and close I ran straight to Gazzy's room.

"Gazzy, me and Nudge are leaving in an hour you have to go early so she doesn't see you and we finished the bomb right?" I asked.

"Ya, just make sure you have the walkie talkie and the car starter. I'll leave in a half an hour."

"Awesome, oh and wear the hoodie that zips up all the way, I can't have Nudge seeing you. Oh and are you gonna stay the night, if so grab the x-box."

"Are you and Nudge gonna stay if so I shall pass."

"We are."

"Alrighty then, were all set and I have to leave soon so I'm gonna go eat, you should tell Nudge you're staying overnight."

"Oh crap, thanks for reminding me Gaz." With that I ran out of his room and knocked on Nudges.

"Hey Nudge pack an extra set of close in case we stay the night ok?" I asked hoping she wouldn't get angry with me forgetting to mention that.

"Alright. OH and can you make us something to eat so we don't have to waste money at the show."

"Okay, it will be done in 20 minutes." After that I left to go to the kitchen and saw Gazzy leaving.

"Bye dude."

"See you later." Once we said our goodbyes I started on lunch since it was around noon.

I made grilled cheese sandwiches. Yum.

*Time skip to the concert*

"Gazzy everything ready?" I asked into the walkie talkie as I was walking up to the stage, I told Nudge I had to use the bathroom.

"Yep, remember the playlist?" He asked.

"Yep, alright I'm heading on stage now." As soon as I walked on stage I heard screams, tons of them. **(Btw iggy has an ear piece Gazzy can talk to him through.)**

"Hey Iggy, your girlfriend is staring at you with her mouth open and her eyes popping out of her head." I heard Gazzy say while chuckling, I just smiled.

"Hey everybody how's it going?" I asked and was met with a bunch of screams.

"Well that good, I also want to introduce you to someone very special to me. Nudge you want to come up here?" I asked hoping she would actually come up stage. Soon I was met with footsteps on stage and automatically knew Nudge had come which made me smile even more.

"So, how shocked are you that I'm Skrillex?" I asked a while chuckling.

"I'm shocked, very very very very shocked." She said. Someone must have given her a microphone.

"Well would you like to stay up here with me or go back stage with Gazzy?" I asked,

"WHAT? Gazzy's here?"

"Yep, how do you think I get away with all this crazy stuff?"

"I don't know? And I'll stay here with you." She said then pecked me on the cheek. The crowd awwed.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED." I yelled

*Playlist*

Kill Everybody

First Of The Year

Weekends

The Reason

Scary Bolly Dub

Scary Monsters and Nice Spirits

Scatta

The Devils Den

"And for my last song tonight is one I made especially for this special lady." I said smiling at Nudge.

Bad Romance (remix)

*After the concert*

Me and Nudge headed back to the hotel and Gazzy went home.

Oh and for the record me and Nudge did nothing of the naughty sorts.

**HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HIHI**

**I like this chapter because of the Skrillex involvement. Well PEACE OUT HOMIES XD**

**p.s. this whole chapter was done but my internet decided not to work so I couldn't upload it.**


	10. Numb

**Hola my people, there Is a dog sitting on my lap… it just ran away. Well anyways I think I will be able to update more than usual because my parents are splitting and cant hide out in my room because I will get yelled at. So no getting distracted by stuff in my room and all I have is my laptop down here. Anyho, this is numb by linkin park soccerplaya8 recommended it.**

(Anastasia's POV)

I hate society. Everyone keeps trying to live up to society's standards instead of their own and the few of us that live up to our own standards are singled out as outcasts, its bullshit. I tried to live up to society's standards but I felt so bland and numb. And the stress made me 'screw up'.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

I hated everyday, I just wanted to be myself.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

The standards made me feel like I was suffocating. They want everyone to be like them so they have control of everything. And when I started to be myself everyone was shocked and the people I called my friends were shocked and then when they realized I wasn't changing back they stabbed me right in the back. I just couldn't take the standards anymore.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take._

Everyday I was like a robot, emotionless, taking orders, and numb. So I changed to my own standards.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

One of my friends was just like me but couldn't take the insults that came with being yourself, and they couldn't take the disappointment of society. So they killed themselves and failed their goal. I just hope I don't.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

This robot is becoming more human by the day and I can tell you that its truly wonderful.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

I was a standardized robot, but now I'm myself. Truely everything I want to be.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

**Sooooooo waddaya think. I think I did a damn good job XD. LOL my dad doesn't know i swear and he was trying to look over my shoulder at what i was typing.**

**-do your parents do that?**

**-do you play minecraft? I do**


	11. Castle Of Glass

**Ok, im working off what the lyrics and what linkin parks beat usually is like. I have to do that because my dad's sitting right next to me and he knows I write mini stories and stuff on here but he doesn't know that I…**

**-swear**

**-what any of my stories are about**

**-how 'dark' my mind can be**

**-or about everything on my AN's**

**So ya, here goes nothing.**

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

(Angel's POV)

Everyone see's me as a fragile little girl that is so innocent, well no one has actually seen the real me. No one.

I know that no one would like the real me so I try to fight it with innocence, obviously that doesn't work so well. So I try to bring back the innocence that's fallen in the fight with the innocence that everyone showers me with.

_Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_

I try to be around Max the most because she gives me the most calling me her 'little baby' and whatnot. It works but some of the innocence façade is falling through.__

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

I mean sure only a little bit of me is showing, just a crack in the perfection, but that's still too much. You'd think no one would notice but sometimes I get a weird look from the others.__

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

The real me is made from all the horror scenes I saw through others minds when we were in the school. All I want is to be the 'innocent' little girl but I can only be like that when people give me innocence. I just want to fix that little crack.

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again_

That little crack makes Fang glare at me, and Max's eyes glint with disappointment.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

It makes Gazzy run away with Iggy, Nudge frown her always smiling face, and Iggy stops a couple jokes.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be_

But it makes me want to crawl and hide in a corner so I can just bawl my eyes out knowing I'd never be accepted.

And that's the worst for me.

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see_

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

**I tried on that one but like I said I couldn't listen to the music. Oh and this song is Castle Of Glass by Linkin Park it was recommended by AkitaNeruVocaloid.**

**QUESTION TIME XD**

**-Do you like, or even know about Left 4 Dead? YES, love that game**

**-I can't come up with another one so think of one and put your answer.**

**OH and one last thing, me and my friend are thinking about doing a video game show type thing (kinda like Pewdiepie) but were both girls and I've never seen a girl version. Anyho, would you watch it? I personally think my friend is funny and when I asked her if I was funny and she said yes, she could be lying though.**

**Or if you don't like video games do you know anyone who would watch it?**

**….HOLY SHIT, this is a long AN, sorry people.**


	12. On The Wing

**Ok so one of you reviewed an Owl City song, I personally don't like them they sound a bit trippy to me but I will try.**

**l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

(Conrad's POV)

I had finally done it, made the most amazing date for the most amazing girl. It's at the Hudson Bay, she loves it there, with a picnic during sunset. We haven't been together that long even, only one weekend.

_Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky  
And we'll stir the stars around  
And watch them fall away into the Hudson Bay  
And plummet out of sight and sound  
The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills  
Where I live in the alpine heights  
Below the Northern Lights, I spend my coldest nights  
Alone, awake and thinking of...the weekend we were in love_

This past week has been the best one of my life except for all the interruptions. I wish we could just run away but I know that's a crazy idea. Even if it would make us happy.

_Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull  
A thousand miles from the tide  
But photos on the walls of New York shopping malls  
Distract me so I stay inside  
I wish the rockets stayed over the promenade  
Cuz I would make a hook and eye  
And fish them from the sky, my darling, she and I  
We're hanging on so take us high  
To sing the world goodbye..._

My friends are telling me that I'm drifting away from them but I don't care at all, she's all I can see in this wonderful world where I feel like I'm floating.__

I am floating away  
Lost in a silent ballet  
I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you  
Awake to take in the view  
Late nights and early parades  
Still photos and noisy arcades  
My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing!  
And we can go anywhere

Today she told me she had a surprise for me. She said to wait for her in an abandoned building off of some street but I don't see her yet.__

Are you there?  
Are you there, or are you just a decoy dream in my head?  
Am I home or am I simply tumbling all alone? 

I see her and I practically float to her not noticing anything. All I see is my girl, Sedutora. But the next thing I see is black.

_I am floating away  
Lost in a silent ballet  
I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you  
Awake to take in the view  
Late nights and early parades  
Still photos and noisy arcades  
My darling, we're both on the wing, look down and keep on singing!  
And we can go anywhere_

I wake up in a cage and see Sedutora laughing at me and saying how stupid I was. Where is the girl I used to see.

_Are you there?_

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

**I tried but if you read the AN then you understand. I also want to get more guy characters in; this one is my friend Conrad. He's Russian and really funny/perverted, so kinda like Iggy but he looks nothing like Iggy. Conrad has dirty blonde hair, freckles, black square glasses, and blue eyes. He's also new to my school this year, it's cool but not cool because I kept getting called his girlfriend, I get he's asked me out before but still.**

**Anyho this song was recommended by a guest.**


End file.
